yugioh,ultimate party
by Darkthief
Summary: big party(will continue after my computer gets working at 100% its being fixed)send reviews of gifts,joining,etc and chap 7 will be a big reward
1. Default Chapter

Ultimate party, Anime and Game Style By Darkthief99  
  
Chapter 1:Party time  
  
Darkthief99: hello everyone, Thief here and I'm throwing a huge party Yami.T: yep, and we are inviting people from video games and anime shows(and yes, I'm Darkthief's yami.) Darkthief99: thanks yami, and here is a list of who will come  
  
Games: Zelda cast, Mario cast, bomberman cast, and mystical ninja cast. Animes: yu-gi-oh(yeah), dragonball/z/gt, zoids(chaotic and reg. Series), Gundam wing, and ronin warriors  
  
Darkthief99: in your reviews, you can add other anime ideas if you want and.you guessed it, you can join the fun too. Just put in the review your clothes you want to wear at the party, dueling deck descriptions (there will be a tournament), party games, PIZZA! and much, much more  
  
Yami.T: yeah, what aibou said, anyway bring things you think will make the party cool  
  
Darkthief99: and for you Pegasus haters (I HATE PEGASUS THE MOST SO I'LL JUST CALL HIM CRAWFORD (his last name in Japanese) we will torture him and maybe Tea since she is very annoying  
  
Yami.T: so send some reviews for the party  
  
Darkthief and Yami.T: see you at the party 


	2. meet the cast

Chapter 2:meet the cast  
  
Darkthief99:we're back and we'll introduce our guests,yami  
  
Yami.T:first,we have angelreaper,  
  
Angelreaper:hi  
  
Yami.T:next the yu-gi-oh cast  
  
Yugi:hey Yami:yeah, hey Malik:wassup Yami malik:uh,yeah Bakura:hello Ryou:wassup Kaiba:lets duel Pegasus:hi all Angelreaper:hey peggy,here's a gift(kicks Pegasus in the nuts Pegasus:x_x Joey:where's the food Tristan:yeah,food food FOOD!!! Mai:pigs Tea:got that right  
  
Yami.T:that's all of the ygo cast we invited,next is digimon tamers, ty(I rarely watch digimon so im sorry for misspelling the names)and david  
  
David:hiyas Ty:lets party  
  
Yami.T:next is ronin warriors  
  
Ryo:hey Kento:hope there's some food Rowen:time to party Cye:finally,a time to relax Sage:no talpa  
  
Yami.T:now, gundam wing Heero:yeah Duo:let's rock Trowa:im tired Wufei:im hungry Quatre:hey  
  
Yami.T:and finally the dbz cast  
  
Goku:hey Vegeta:go home kakkorot Gohan:yeah,everyone hates you Trunks:that's right Gotten:yep  
  
Yami.T:sorry but I only invited the saiyans I liked(except goku,I hate goku as much as I hate Pegasus)and now aibou will tell you all the game charaters  
  
Darkthief99:ok, there's Mario,luigi,wario,waluigi,bowser,toad,crash,bomberman,link,Zelda,princess peach,princess daisy,mallow,geno(off of smrpg)goemon,yae,dr.yang(I don't know how to spell his real name and I don't care)and sasuke  
  
Yami.T:well that's that,send review of the events of the party,next chapter we are playing party games  
  
Pegasus:NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami:die Pegasus(sends peggy to the shadow realm)  
  
Pegasus:ahhhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
Darkthief so send reviews of dares for truth or dare(we're mean aren't mwhahahahahahaha)  
  
Yami.T:see you then 


	3. truth or dare:part13

Chapter 3:the start of party games  
  
Darkthief:we're back,and its time for Pegasus to suffer All but Crawford:yay!!!! Crawford(from this point on,Pegasus will be known as Crawford.a.k.a pegasus j.Crawford):noooooooo Disclaimer:I don't own any of these games or animes Kaiba:so what's the first party game Yami.T:aibou was thinking of playing truth or dare All:ok Joey:at least there's pizza Tristan:yep Mai:pig,glances over to darkthief and blushes Yami.T:aibou,you go first Darkthief:ok, angelreaper, truth or dare Angelreaper:truth Darkthief:honestly, how would you kill Pegasus Angelreaper:I'd sick my duel monsters on him,and they are tough Darkthief:well,light and dark monsters together are deadly,ok your turn angel. Angelreaper:ok peggy,truth or dare Crawford:dare Angelreaper:I dare you to jump off the top of the highest mountain Crawford:does it,and knocks himself out Yami.T:since Pegasus won't be with us for a while I'll move things along, mai, truth or dare Mai:truth Yami.T:is it true that you have a crush on my aibou Mai:blushes,yes Joey:mai!!how could you Mai:joey,you are a pig Joey:oh Mai:ok,tea,truth or dare Tea:dare Mai:I dare you to kiss malik Malik:yes!! Tea:grunts and kisses malik Malik:^___^ Tea:ok,ummm Mario truth or dare Mario:dare Tea:I dare you to kiss daisy Mario:awww crud,kisses daisy,now wario,truth or dare Wario:reads mario's evil thiugh,smirks,dare Mario:I dare you to kiss tea Tea:NOOOOO!!!!!! Wario:kisses tea,ok now yami,truth or dare Yami:truth Wario:are you really king of games Yami:yep both aibou and I Yugi:yep Yami:alright,now to business,yami.t,truth or dare Yami.T:truth Yami:if you could would you go out with mai Yami.T:sorry,but she likes my aibou better  
  
Darkthief:that's all for now Ryou:why Darkthief:next chapter we will use some of the reviews dares or truths suggestions. Bakura:oh ok Yami.T:so send some review of truth and dare ideas and it not too late to join the party Angelreaper:that's right Darkthief:so send those review and join the party as well All:see you in the next chapter 


	4. tea torture!

Chapter 4:truth or dare part 2 of 3,darkthief's secret revealed  
  
Yami.T: hey, its been awhile but I invited more guests, aibou doesn't mind either  
  
Angelreaper: tristan, truth or dare  
  
Tristan: dare  
  
Angelreaper: I dare you to rip lava and swamp battleguard up in face of Joey  
  
Joey :what!! Noooo!!  
  
Kaiba: be quiet dog boy you can't talk  
  
Duke:(duke devlin of the new series) yeah, quiet mutt  
  
Joey:grunts  
  
Tristan :rips up joey's cards  
  
Duke :now howl like a sad mutt  
  
Joey: howls in agony of watching his cards getting ripped  
  
Tristan: kaiba, truth or dare  
  
Kaiba: (fool), truth, your dares are wimpy  
  
Tristan: is it true that you sleep with your blue eyes white dragons  
  
Kaiba: what!!!!, there rare,I keep them by my side all the time  
  
Yugi: yeah, sure  
  
Kaiba: alright, yugi truth or dare  
  
Yugi: truth  
  
Kaiba: is it true that you are obsessed with teddy bears  
  
Yugi: yes, but at least I don't sleep with my cards  
  
Kaiba: grunts  
  
-----in the hyperbolic time chamber-----  
  
Vegeta: kakkorot your pathetic,even your chibi self can whoop you  
  
Goku: no fair  
  
Gohan: and worse, darkthief just breathes and you lose  
  
Vegeta: hey darkthief, how strong are you anyway  
  
Darkthief: a level beyond super saiyan 4  
  
Vegeta: smirks, at least we're sparring partners  
  
Chibi goku:I rule, my grown up form is weaker than I  
  
Trunks: (hears a girl scream in terror from the party) uh-oh, we got company  
  
Goku: I'll show you guys, I'll be a hero again, runs out of the time chamber  
  
-------back at the party--------  
  
Mario:fireball attack ha!  
  
Cell:is barely affected  
  
Mario: falls down of tiredness  
  
Cell: now the girls are ours  
  
All girls except angelreaper:oh no  
  
Goku: kaaaaaa...meeeeeeeee..haaaaaa.meeeeeeeee...HAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!,blows cell to pieces  
  
Fat buu:me est you up,me eat you up, ME EAT YOU UP!!!!  
  
Goku: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
Fat buu: you turn into a cookie  
  
Goku:ahhhhhhhhh..is eaten  
  
Fat buu:turns to super buu  
  
Super buu:heheh, now the girls are mine  
  
Trunks and gotten:I don't think so, FUUUUUUUUUUU SION HAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! Now is gotenks  
  
Gotenks: SUPER GHOST KAMIKAZI ATTACK!!!!!! Forms ten ghosts  
  
Ghosts 1,3,5,8:picks their noses  
  
Ghosts 2,4,6:fall asleep  
  
Ghosts:7,9,10:sticks out their tongue  
  
Gotenks: HEY!! GET TO WORK  
  
Ghosts:yes sir, all go in front of buu and huddle  
  
Ghost 1:oooh what's this  
  
Ghost 3: looks like chocolate  
  
Ghost 6:can I have some  
  
Ghost 8:sure man  
  
Buu: goes to ghosts for food  
  
Ghosts:all jump on buu and explode  
  
Buu:haaa, I barely survive  
  
Bulma: no, gotenks  
  
Gotenks:defuses and faints  
  
Buu:well, who's next  
  
c.goku:kamehameha, KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
  
vegeta: final flash FINALLLLLLLLLL FLASHHHHH  
  
gohan: masenko, MAAAAAAAAAAAAAA SEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNn KOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
all:unleashes attacks and destroys buu  
  
???: you have done well, but im your threat  
  
gohan:who are you  
  
???: the super,very evil and nutty,HIGH priest,smokes a joint  
  
vegeta: no wonder he's the high priest, he's a priest and he gets high  
  
gohan:laughs so hard that he passes out  
  
vegeta:crap  
  
HIGH priest:so are you going to fight or surrender the girls  
  
Mai: we'll never go with you  
  
c.goku and vegeta:BIIIIG BANNNNGGGG KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
HIGH priest: is barely affected  
  
Vegeta: wha! Impossible,falls of power drainage  
  
c.goku:is knocked out  
  
HIGH priest:heh was that all  
  
Yami.T:snickers  
  
HIGH priest: whats so funny  
  
Yami.T: my aibou can beat you with ease  
  
HIGH priest: yeah right  
  
Darkthief: don't overestimate yourself, hey angel, care to have some fun beating this weaking  
  
Angelreaper: sure, go angel swordsgirl  
  
Darkthief: now you high priest time to die Go DARK INFERNO MAGICIAN  
  
Yami:what dark inferno magician  
  
Yami.T: yes, aibou's strongest monster ATK 6000 DEF 4000 TYPE:DARK Angelreaper: angel swordsgirl attack with thousand swords of blood  
  
Darkthief: dark inferno magician dark inferno flare attack  
  
HIGH priest;NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Darkthief:it's over, hey angel, now you know my strongest and my favorite monster in my dueling deck  
  
Angelreaper: not bad, you might be a tough match in the tournement  
  
Yugi:is that some sort of god card  
  
Yami.T: not nessecarily a god but a legendary monster,aibou got it when he received his millennium item, the millennium star  
  
Luigi:hey,what about the others  
  
Yami.T:they be okay,they're recovering right now  
  
All girls:that's good to hear  
  
Mai: hey, where'd darkthief go  
  
Yami.T: oh yeah, aibou is shy around girls  
  
Mai: oh, blushes  
  
Darkthief: is asleep  
  
Yami.T: he resting, best not wake him, he's tired  
  
Zelda: true, he's done a lot today  
  
Malik: well I guess we'll continue truth or dare later,but..in the meantime...looks over at anzu and smirks evily  
  
Anzu:why are you looking at.me..like..that  
  
Malik: come on anzu im bored, I want to have some fun  
  
Yami malik: me too  
  
Yami bakura: that makes three of us Anzu:runs away screaming, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Yami malik, yami bakura, and malik: get her, chases after her  
  
Yami.t: well, they we're bored, let them have some fun mwhahahahahaha  
  
Bowser: joins in the chase, hey wait for me  
  
Wario: wait for me too  
  
Doorbell rings  
  
Yami.T: I wonder who that could be, opens door  
  
Marcus: wassssssssssssssup  
  
Yami.t: hey marcus, aibou was expecting you the come to the party  
  
Anzu: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! HELP ME  
  
Yami: suffer tea, smirks  
  
Marcus: finds Crawford and kills him, DIE PEGASUS DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Crawford: is dead for good  
  
Crash: takes out a hammer and join in the chase to hit anzu in the head  
  
Yami.t: oh great, crash is an amnesia doctor now, ALRIGHT!!!!!!!  
  
Tea: is running on a convoryor belt that moving the opposite direction she is running  
  
Malik: we got her now  
  
Anzu: AHHHHHHHHHHH, runs faster  
  
Ty: auegomon, go and poop on anzu  
  
Auegomon:poops on anzu's head  
  
Davis:good one ty  
  
David: yeah, that was harsh  
  
Ty: I know, I'm evil mwhahahahaha  
  
Ken: so at least we don't have the poop-eating digimon with us  
  
Marcus:I'll say, they're bad  
  
Darkthief:I should know, on digimon world on playstation, marcus and I have to deal with them  
  
Yami.T: bad break for you aibou, but they are funny  
  
Darkthief: I know  
  
Angelreaper:so, we're torturing tea as you promised  
  
Yami.T: yep, aibou kept his promise after thinking of ideas  
  
Luigi: this is funny, run anzu run, if you can, laughs  
  
Gohan: this is funny  
  
Anzu: someone please help me!  
  
Mario: hmmmmmm, let me think...NO!!! laughs  
  
Anzu: runs faster and is crying in agony  
  
Geno: look at the crybaby (geno is from Mario rpg and so is mallow)  
  
Mallow: yeah, and I thought I was bad  
  
Link: yeah, all I do in my life is steal from a very stupid old man, I owe him over a billion rupees  
  
Yami bakura: you learn well grasshopper  
  
  
  
Yami.T:phew, that was a long chapters  
  
Darkthief: yep, but im back in business after awhile  
  
Yami.T: so send reviews, join the party, next chapter we are combining truth or dare with spin the bottle and 7 minutes in heaven  
  
Malik: thank you!!, now anzu will be mine  
  
Anzu: AHHHHHHH  
  
Isis: malik, you should be ashamed  
  
Malik: nope  
  
Darkthief:see you later 


	5. truth or dare comes to a close, ymalik a...

Chapter 5: spin the bottle/truth or dare  
  
Darkthief:: we're back, new guests and more today  
  
Kujo: (marcus) got that right bro, and the guest is Priya  
  
Priya: hi all  
  
Yami.T: now to tell the new rules, spin the bottle/truth or dare/7 minutes in heaven  
  
Angelreaper: all right!  
  
Darkthief: here are the rules. 1.if a guy spins they get a girl and vice versa, 2.consequences truth or dare(dares only) or 7 minutes in heaven  
  
Mario: great!  
  
Yami.T: now to see guy and girl cast(this is tough)  
  
Boys: yami.t, darkthief, kujo, yami, yugi, yami malik, malik, yami bakura, bakura, joey, tristan, shadi, weevil, rex, keith, link, Mario, luigi, wario, waluigi, bowser, geno, mallow, sasuke, goemon, dr.yang, crash, ryo, sage, kento, rowen, cye, duo, heero, trowa, wufei, quatre, goku(bummer), c.goku, vegeta, gohan, goten, trunks, m.trunks, m.gohan, ty , davis, ken, david, priya, and..HOW THE NINE HELLS DID PEGASUS GET BACK HERE!!!!!! oh well. Don't worry, he'll just do dares.  
  
Crawford: rats  
  
Girls: tea, mai, isis, bulma, chichi, 18, peach, daisy, mia, relena, Zelda, videl, pan, bra angelreaper...hmmmmmm, not even match of boys and girls, I'll imprevise The 10 sailor scouts(what have I done) and we'll stop there(you girls are lucky)  
  
Angelreaper: fair enough  
  
Yami.t: now let's sit in a circle  
  
Everyone forms a circle and sits  
  
Darkthief: from your review angelreaper, you go first  
  
Angelreaper: YAY!!!(give me yami or yugi) spins the bottle and....it lands on yami!  
  
Angelreaper: yes! Come on yami, 7 minutes in heaven, drags yami to the closet  
  
Yami: aibou.. help me  
  
Yugi: have fun yami  
  
Yami: AIBOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!! closet door slams, uh um okay angel let's start  
  
Angelreaper: yami, I didn't know you were shy around girls  
  
Yami: blushes and slowly starts to kiss angel  
  
Angelreaper: ^__^  
  
7 minutes later  
  
yami: that was good  
  
angelreaper: yeah  
  
yami: aibou your turn  
  
yugi: ok(I hope I get tea) spins the bottle and...it stops on Zelda  
  
yami: tough luck on your wish aibou laughs  
  
Zelda: let's go yugi  
  
Yugi: awww ok  
  
7 minutes later  
  
Zelda: link you have competiton  
  
Link: bummer  
  
Joey: my turn..spins the bottle and it stops on....tea  
  
Tea: come on joey  
  
Joey: awwww man, this sucks, goes in closet  
  
7 minutes later  
  
Joey: water, water I need water, that was nasty  
  
Tea: awww thanks my favorite little duelist  
  
Joey: NO!!!! yami, yami bakura, yami malik, bakura, and yugi, now I know why you want her dead  
  
Yami: yes, hell for us  
  
Yami.t: bummer, I'll call the doctor to get rid of tea  
  
Crash: you called  
  
Yami.t: crash, give tea the amnesia treatment  
  
Crash: right. Hits tea in the head with a mallet  
  
Tea: x_x  
  
Tristan: she out cold for now  
  
Yami.t: hey aibou, why are you silent  
  
Darkthief: looks up after reading mail, yami, you will suffer because of this  
  
Yami.t: smirks, what are you talking about  
  
Darkthief: you set me up for a date  
  
Yami.t: I know, I'm evil  
  
Darkthief: don't worry, you'll pay, smirks evily. It's your turn  
  
Yami.t: uh, ok spins the bottle...and it stops on...sailor moon  
  
Yami.t: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! RA, WHY ME, SAILOR MOON IS THE DEVIL, SHE'S UGLY  
  
Darkthief: oh, and you can't take a dare  
  
Yami.t: RA!!!!!!! WHY DO YOU PUNISH ME, WHAT HAVE I DONE, I KNOW TEA IS THE WIFE OF SATAN BUT WHY ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!storms into the closet  
  
7 minutes later  
  
darkthief: now yami, NEVER SET UP MY DATES, I'LL SET THEM UP MYSELF!!!!!  
  
Yami.t: ok, ok, just no more torture, deal  
  
Darkthief: deal, well I guess I'll leave for my date  
  
Joey: who's his date  
  
Yami.t: I set him up with a date with mai tonight  
  
Tristan: oh, continues to eat pizza  
  
Joey: I'm the pizza king aarrrrggghhhhhhhhhh.. Gobbles down 50 pizzas  
  
Malik: that explains it, but why was he wearing armor  
  
Yami.t: mai asked me in secret to make aibou wear it on their date  
  
Link: I'll get cool armor too, I'll just steal 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 rupees and buy some or steal it from the stupid old man again MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M THE KING OF THIEVES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami bakura: maybe, but no, I'M THE KING OF THIEVES SINCE I'M THE TOMB ROBBER MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami malik: NO, I'M THE KING OF THIEVES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kujo: YOU GUYS ARE UNDERLINGS, I'M THE GOD OF THIEVES MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Vegeta: who cares, as the prince of saiyans and I'm the master thief!!!!  
  
Bulma: and I'm the mistress since im vegeta's wife  
  
Goku: I'm drunk and I can sing, hurt me and I'll cut the cheese starts farting, ahhhhhhh. I rule  
  
yami.t: well guys I got a new game idea, yami bakura and yami malik are the hosts, me, kujo, yami, malik, and aibou (when he gets back)will be judges, and everyone else will be contestants  
  
yugi:ok  
  
yami malik: the game show will be " the shadow games "  
  
yami bakura: and I just thought up the rulrs 1.we'll ask questions the contestants will answer. 2.there are 10 contestants 3.get lower than 7 and you'll have to do a dare from the bowl over on the table 3. whoever has the most points after 10 questions wins  
  
all: ok  
  
yami malik: and our first vic.I mean contestants are, yugi, shadi, isis, joey, Pegasus, keith, tea, crash, wario, and link  
  
Crawford: yay  
  
Yami malik: question 1., how did pegasus lose his millienium eye  
  
Yugi: it exploded in his face  
  
Shadi: it vanished  
  
Tea: I spoke to it and it run away  
  
Crash: an evil toilet was going to eat pegasus, but it took to eye instead  
  
Joey: I ate it  
  
Wario: Mario took it  
  
Link: I took it from the old man after he took it  
  
Isis: malik took it  
  
Keith: it lost to me in a duel  
  
Pegasus: yami baka boy stole  
  
Yami bakura: judges, their scores  
  
Yugi: 8 Shadi: 9 Tea: 7 Crash: 10 Joey: 10 Wario: 6.750 Link: 8 Keith: 6.999 Pegasus: 0.001  
  
Crawford: no fair  
  
Yami bakura: dance in a monkey suit  
  
Crawford: never  
  
Malik: do it, hypnotizes pegasus  
  
Crawford: I'm at your every command  
  
Malik: dress up in a monkey suit and dance  
  
Crawford: dances like an idiot  
  
All:HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAhAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pegasus is retarded  
  
Yami malik: that was funny  
  
Yami bakura: yep  
  
  
  
Yami.t: we'll stop here and let the reviews make questions for the contestants  
  
Angelreaper: this should be good  
  
Priya: yeah, when is the tournement  
  
Yami.t: later in future chapters  
  
Yugi: when will darkthief be back  
  
Yami.t: next chapter  
  
Seto: we'll be here 


	6. secrets revealed

Chapter 6:darkthief returns, game show madness  
  
Yami.t: we're back, the party continues, right now is the game show, next is I've never, oops I said too much, aibou will tell you when he gets back  
  
Doorbell rings  
  
Darkthief: we're back, I had a great time  
  
Mai: is in darkthief's arms being carried home, it was wonderful  
  
Darkthief: puts mai on the couch and heads upstairs and changes clothes, back to black leather pants and black leather vest  
  
Yami.t: you two must be tired, why don't you rest, aibou won't mind the rest since he's exhausted  
  
Mai: okay  
  
Darkthief: comes downstairs, sits on the couch, and passes out into a deep sleep  
  
Mai: lays down on darkthief's lap and falls asleep  
  
Kujo: lovebirds  
  
Yami.t: kujo, don't taunt aibou or he'll give you the same torture he gave me  
  
Kujo: and what would that be  
  
Yami.t: playing 7 minutes in heaven with meatball-head  
  
Sailor moon: hey!!  
  
Kujo: ok ok, you win  
  
Yami bakura: let's go now to question 2, what's my favorite candy  
  
Yugi: I don't know Tea: twix Seto: reese's Joey: kit kat Crawford: nutty bar Isis: dark candy Shadi: treasure candy Malik: nothing Mario: cakes Wario:bottlecaps  
  
Yami.bakura: judges theirs scores  
  
Yugi: 7 Tea: 0 Seto: 0 Joey: 0 Crawford: -100 Isis: 2 Shadi: -40 Malik: 10 Mario: 6 since I like chocolate cake Wario: 6 bottlecaps rule  
  
Y.Bakura: I might like bottlecaps and chocolate cake, but I hate candy so everyone but yugi, malik, Mario, and wario have to be dolls till this game is over  
  
Seto: Noooooooo! But make joey be a dog doll  
  
y.bakura: gotcha kaiba, joey the mutt mwhahahahahaha!! Kaiba, I'll let you off the hook  
  
seto: thanks  
  
y.bakura:no prob, you gave me the evil idea and if you are evil, you stay  
  
shadi: oh no!  
  
duke: make them all mutts  
  
y.bakura: alright, you fools now are mutts  
  
Crawford: woof woof, farts  
  
Y.malik: gives them muzzles, much better those mutts make more racket than tea  
  
Mai: wakes up, and watches the stupid mutts, this is funny  
  
Darkthief: still asleep  
  
Yami: is asleep with angel in his lap --hey darkthief-  
  
Darkthief: --yeah-  
  
Yami: --we're lucky-  
  
Darkthief: --I know-  
  
Yami.t: --good job aibou, your telepathy is better-  
  
Darkthief: --thanks for training me-  
  
Yami.t: no prob aibou-  
  
Mai: looks at darkthief and smiles, he must still be tired  
  
Angelreaper: yami is tired too, we had a blast last night  
  
Mai: darkthief told me, so you two dating  
  
Angelreaper: hmmmm, haven't decided, I might though  
  
Mai: just think, we are with the strongest duelists we know  
  
Angelreaper: I know, it's a shame tea bugs yugi and yami  
  
Mai: I know, darkthief made her pay, remember crash  
  
Angelreaper: yeah, tea must have amnesia for weeks  
  
Darkthief: wakes up  
  
y.malik: he awake now  
  
y.bakura: so tell us, what madness of fun is in store for us  
  
darkthief: next chapter will be I've never, after that is a present giveaway, then, the duel mosters tournement  
  
priya: yes, I just have to wait now  
  
darkthief: however only eight people may enter, kujo, angelreaper, myself, and priya are enlisted  
  
malik: I'm in  
  
yami: I'll enter  
  
seto: yami's in so im in  
  
joey: me too I'll enter  
  
seto: your chance or low  
  
joey: why do you say that  
  
seto: yami, malik, and I each have 1 of the god cards, priya is a dragon master like myself, kujo and darkthief are equally strong, and angelreaper is tough as well  
  
joey: well I'm in even if the odds are against me  
  
y.bakura: the game show is ver so soon but we'll be back after the tournement  
  
yami.t: alright, more fun after the tournement  
  
  
  
darkthief: this chapter was short but know you know whats up for later  
  
yami.t: send reviews for our presents  
  
kujo: give joey dog biscuits though  
  
joey: glares at kujo  
  
duke: go back to sleep mutt  
  
joey: grunts  
  
kaiba: no back-talk either  
  
yami: see you next chapter 


End file.
